


Full Moon

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Teenagers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU. Alfred is a turned wolf who's boyfriends with a full one. They're spending the full moon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Alfred was glad his parents were out of town for the weekend. They were still human and couldn’t really understand what the Full Moon did to their now once human turned werewolf son. Alfred had been surprised to find out that werewolves didn’t automatically turn into their other forms during the full moon, though many spent the night in them anyway. The moon made them anxious, emotional, overexcitable. The moon sent Alfred’s nerves on edge and his hormones raging. It had taken some time getting use too at first, along with lots of quiet masturbating under the blankets. The full moon made him incredible horny, which was why he was glad his parents weren’t home so he could bring over his boyfriend, Ivan.

Whatever Alfred was feeling this night, Ivan was probably feeling it worst. The other teen was a purebred, both of his parents wolves. Ivan’s Russian father was the alpha of the local pack and had raised his son up to take his place. A natural sense of dominance emanated from his core and it thrilled Alfred so. The tall platinum blond with the violent eyes that flashed gold smelled like the night that Alfred got bitten, a humid forest, pine trees and nature. Ivan was of sterling pedigree in the werewolf world while Alfred was a mutt.

Anyway, tonight was their night, Ivan had gotten away from his stern parents and Alfred’s were gone. Since Ivan was staying over the night, Alfred had stocked up on some meat and other snacks, the moon made werewolves’ usual craving for raw meat go tenfold, he’d even gotten some condoms and lube (the look the cashier had given when he made his purchases meant he could never go to that store again). He had picked out some non-werewolf movies, Ivan scoffed at the portrayal of their kind. He was all set to go when Ivan ranged the doorbell.

He sort of floated over there to the door, when he let Ivan in, he was immediately swept up into a pair of thick muscular arms. He relaxed into them.

"Evening, подсолнечник" Ivan was always calling Alfred one of his Russian endearments.

"Hi, babe", Alfred gave the taller boy a chaste kiss on the lips before letting him in, leading him over to where he had some tenderloins on a plate for dinner.

~  
They managed to control themselves about an hour into the movie. Then this scene came along, a sex scene that was unexpectedly hot, and it lit their already hot selves afire and burn up any resolve they had to hold it in for later. The popcorn was thrown to the side, and Alfred found himself pushed down into the couch, he ran his fingers through Ivan’s hair as the purebred furiously kissed him.

Usually, Alfred liked to put up a bit more of a fight against Ivan’s dominance during sex, playing hard to get. He liked to twist away when being kissed, or move away so that the other would have to put him back into place. Those little act of insubordination infuriated the alpha wolf trying to fuck him. He so liked to push those buttons, even though he really shouldn’t. The more riled up Ivan got, the harder he fucked Alfred. But tonight, he wasn’t gonna do that, tonight his instincts were telling him to be a good boy, to go ahead and submit.

Alfred whimpered as Ivan moved away to start taking off clothes. The blond sat up slightly to help unbutton Ivan’s shirt as the other removed his. Pants came off and clothes landed in various places around the room. Ivan settled between Alfred’s thighs with the lube that Alfred had bought earlier.

Pressing one lube covered thick finger to Alfred’s hole, Ivan looked up at Alfred for confirmation, “Tell me if you want me to stop”.

Alfred pressed himself down on Ivan’s finger “Kay, I know, just hurry up” he complained.

The older of the two responded by pushing his finger into Alfred’s tight hole. A rush of heat shot up through Alfred, “oh fuck” he moaned.

Soon enough Ivan added another finger, rubbing the pleasure spots inside Alfred while his own cock bobbed eagerly. There was a burn, Alfred thought, nothing too bad, sometimes he liked the burn, being stretched out. But the best part would be when Ivan finally got around to putting his dick on him. Alfred tried to hurry the process along, moving his body down to help Ivan along. He received a warning growl that stopped his movement and made his dick get even harder.

Ivan pulled his fingers after what seemed like forever to an impatient Alfred. He speedily lathered up his cock. Lining his cock up, he took one last glance up to Alfred while slowly pushing in all the way to the hilt. Moans filled the room as Ivan began to slide in and out. Alfred gripped the fabric of the couch beneath him as the boy above him hit all the right spots.

The violet eyed boy went faster, grabbing Alfred’s hips to bring them back against his own, pulling the blonde down the conch. “Fucks” poured out of Alfred’s mouth as his partner went harder, sending pleasure though his body.

Ivan, despite being the quieter of the two, couldn’t control the grunts and moans that came out as he plunged into Alfred’s tight heat. He leaned down to suck on Alfred’s collarbone, desiring to mark Alfred as his and his alone. The younger let him, moving his head up to expose his neck. He wanted Ivan to cover him up in his possessive lovebites and bruises. He wanted to be Ivan’s and Ivan his.

Gasps filled the room as they continued on. Ivan watched as his dick disappeared inside of his lover. He could feel the familiar tightening in his groin. He reached down to jerk Alfred off, gripping the younger and timing his jerks with his thrusts.

"Shit, Ivan" the blonde gasped as he came all over himself, walls clenching down on the cock inside him. The purebred continued, thrusts becoming harder and more frenzied. Alfred mewled as Ivan snapped his hips in one last time, emptying himself into the other. He fell lightly on top the younger, groaning into the collarbone under him.

~  
After a minute or two, one of them found the strength to find the remote and turn the pointless movie off.

Stretching under Ivan, Alfred was the first to speak, “We should, uh, get to bed. We can clean up in the morning. You’re staying the night right?”

"yes, I’ll be staying over" Ivan got off and grabbed Alfred’s shirt to clean them both up.

"Sweet, you can carry me to bed, cause I don’t think I can’t do it myself" Alfred saw Ivan roll his eyes, but he nevertheless carried him to bed as asked.


End file.
